Recently, flash memories, a nonvolatile storage medium, are used with various electronic devices such as information processing devices including personal computers, cell-phones, and digital cameras. Also, various techniques for accessing a flash memory have been proposed in the prior art (for example, Patent Literature 1).
The memory card disclosed in Patent Literature 1 comprises a flash memory and a controller controlling the flash memory, wherein the controller can receive, from an external source, a command to write data in the direction that the address increases and detects the last writing position after the writing for the received command. The controller refers to a conversion table presenting the relationship between a sector and the corresponding physical address on a flash memory and searches for the physical address corresponding to the sector (logical data) on the flash memory.